


Proud of His Boy

by OpenUniverse



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenUniverse/pseuds/OpenUniverse
Summary: Dad Arsene AU, where Arsene adopted Akira as a baby and,,,,he's a "decent" father.





	Proud of His Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_regen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/gifts).

The moment Arsene brought Akira home had been the happiest time in his life; the bundle of joy wrapped in his arms as he opened the front door to his home, a hopeful young father with the tenacity to raise a brilliant child. He remembered Akira's childhood like it was yesterday. 

"Bonjour, Mon petit soldat!" Arsene exclaimed, picking up the already bouncing Akira from his crib. The tiny child squealed in delight, hugging tightly onto Arsene's arm, who was already deftly performing the daily tasks a parent must complete for their child.  
Arsene had been a father for over 3 months now, and it couldn't be better. Sure, the feedings every two hours were absurdly annoying, but he had always been a night owl anyway. Akira was never a very fussy baby, eating just about anything out in front of him and seeming to love life all together. He adored coming on heists with his father, being stuck in a backpack with a pacifier while Arsene stole priceless vases to donate to museums, where they belonged. Fatherhood was a breeze at this rate, Arsene couldn't have asked for a better life. 

"Akira, Allons-y!" Arsene yelled from the front door, keys in hand, "You're going to be late for school!"  
The tiny boy waddled to his father, hauling an overstuffed bag with tears in his eyes. Arsene was shocked at the sight, bending down to hug his son with a light hearted smile.  
"Oh, what's wrong?" The thief cooed, wiping away Akira's tears.  
"I'm gonna-" The boy started, before starting to cry harder and latching onto Arsene's coat, "I'm gonna miss you!"  
A smile stretched across Arsene's face, his heart warming from his son's words, and wrapped his arms around Akira.  
"Sshh, don't cry, petit soldat" Arsene whispered into Akira's ear, "Here, I'll give you something, hold out your hand"  
Confused and sad, Akira pulled out of the hug and held out his hand for Arsene. The thief gently kissed the boy's palm, leaving a faint red mark of lipstick on his skin. He pushed the boys fingers into a fist, placing the hand over Akira's heart.  
"No need to be scared, because now, I'll be with you all day," Arsene smiled, looking into Akira's glossy little eyes, "If you start to miss me, just open your hand, and I'll be right there"  
Akira's chubby face lit up with glee at his father's remarks, gripping his backpack  
straps with new determination and followed his father out the door, ready to face the world with Arsene's promise in his heart. 

"Papa!" Akira shouted from the front door, having just come home from school.  
"Hm? What is it, Akira?" Arsene asked, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of batter on his hip.  
"Is it okay if I invite a friend over for dinner?" Akira questioned, not moving from the door. Raising an eyebrow, Arsene answered.  
"I...suppose. Why? Who is it?"  
Akira moved from his place in the door frame, revealing a smaller young man, blonde amd sporting the largest, sharpest grin Arsene had ever seen.  
"Hey, Mr. Kurusu!"  
"Um, yes, hello!" Arsene stuttered, hurrying to put the bowl away and untie his apron. He greeted the boys at the door, surprised to see an older man behind the blonde. "Hello? You are?"  
"Oh, Papa, this is Ryuji Sakamoto, " Akira chimed in, gesturing to the blonde boy, "and his father, Captain", pointing to the well dressed, breaded man behind them.  
"Yes, good evening, Mr. Kurusu," The Captain began, visibly uncomfortable, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, I was under the impression that this had already been arranged" He cleared his throat, "We'll be goin' now"  
The Captain touched Ryuji's shoulder, ready to leave, only to have Arsene interject.  
"No, it's no trouble at all!" The Frenchman offered an inviting smile, "Please come in!"  
Arsene and Akira frantically prepared dinner, all the while bickering about the situation at hand.  
"You said I could invite people over!" Akira barked as he stirred a pot of broth.  
"Not like this, Akira!" Arsene snapped back, pouring the batter from earlier into a baking pan. "You're in highschool, you should be better at planning than this!"  
"I was gonna ask you, but you were busy!" Akira said, adding ingredients to the pot.  
"We can have this conversation later," Arsene sighed, starting to set out bowls for the ramen Akira was preparing. "This dinner is more important right now" 

The families sat down at the dinner table and began happily eating, a silence that Arsene would break quite easily, being a natural extrovert.  
"So, Captain, why are you called that? Do you work with the police?"  
Both father and son stiffened at the question, Captain thinking carefully.  
"No, I work on a boat"  
"Navy?"  
"Not quite…" Captain drawled, eyes nervously shifting about the room.  
"I take it you own your own ship, then?" Arsene questioned, determined to get a read on the other man.  
"Yes, I do" Captain said proudly, smiling for the first time that evening.  
"Fishing?"  
"No," Captain answered, smiling and deflecting the conversation, "What about you? What do you do for a living, Mr. Kurusu?"  
"Oh, call me Arsene," He laughed, "I work for the museum, actually"  
"A curator?"  
"Not exactly" Arsene dodged, not wanting to lie, but certainly unwilling to let the truth spill.  
Akira and Ryuji exchanged glances at their father's antics, unaware of the other's professional circumstances.  
"A tour guide?"  
"No, I work with the exhibits themselves" Arsene continued, taking a sip of his drink.  
"A custodian?"  
Arsene had to contain the water in his mouth, forcing it down his throat before laughing unabashedly at the Captain's words. The others looked to Akira, who smiled sheepishly and apologized.  
"I'm sorry, my father...isn't the type, to put it simply" Akira phrased, trying to save the awfully awkward conversation.  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Arsene said, the last few chuckles escaping his weak attempts to regain his composure. "In reality, I.." His mind blanked, finding any viable excuse in his brain, "I'm part of the security"  
Akira choked on a spoonful of soup, eyes wide from Arsene's lie. Ryuji patted his friend's back, confused as ever.  
"Security, huh?" Captain acknowledged, "Well, I," Ryuji shot his father a sharp and indiscreet glare, "I provide tours around the bay nearby"  
"That's lovely, you'll have to take us sometime" Arsene smiled, boosting the tone of the room back into a more normal atmosphere. "I trust we'll be seeing you again?"  
"Yes, hopefully sometime soon" Captain answered, smiling back at the troubled thief.  
The rest of the meal continued swimmingly, the families meshing splendidly (as long as jobs weren't a topic of conversation). The end of the night soon approached, Ryuji and Captain leaving the household with thanks. As they exited, Arsene turned to Akira, a fierce look in his eyes.  
"You're not off the hook, son" Arsene was seething with rage, arms crossed in scorn. The partially angry, partially sorrowful expression Akira wore slowly broke down Arsene's resolve. "But, you did help me meet an...interesting man, so your punishment won't be too harsh"  
Akira smirked up at his father, unsure of how to feel about the faint flush on Arsene's face, but happy nonetheless. If they ended as a couple, well, then he'd have nothing to worry about. 

Akira stood atop a building, strapping his father's mask on his face. He had been on heists before, being a minor accomplice when he was fairly young and working with Arsene to be able to pull such stunts himself. He peered over at Ryuji, who was nearby, adjusting his own mask.  
"Are you boys ready?" Captain's voice whispered through their masks, a small two way microphone attached to said items.  
Ryuji rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the skull plate attached to his face, answering his father.  
"We got this, Dad"  
"Remember to only steal the artifact, Akira, this isn't like when you were a child," Arsene instructed, fondly remembering the small heists he used to bring his son on.  
"Papa, I know." Akira growled, embarrassed that Ryuji had also heard the same thing.  
"Whoa, wait- This ain't your first time?!" Ryuji exclaimed, not noticing that he was still on the microphone.  
"Oh, I used to take Akira on all my cases when he was a baby," Arsene said fondly, receiving a perplexed look from the pirate next to him.  
From there, it seemed Ryuji and Akira continued a frank conversation that their parents couldn't hear.  
Arsene and Kidd watched from a distance, ready to step in if anything went haywire, although they were sure they weren't needed.  
They gazed up at their boys, who dove swiftly through an upper window, completing their task with clumsy grace.  
"How long have you been doing this?"the Captain asked, eyes not leaving the window where the young men had gone.  
"Almost 25 years now" Arsene replied, fingers tapping on the rapier attached to his side, "and you? How long have you been a pirate?"  
"As long as I can remember," Captain said with a chuckle, going to brush his hands against where his mask should have been,but was now painted to look like a skull, "I've been out at sea for most of Ryuji's childhood, so I'm happy to be here for his first mission"  
As the veterans spoke in hushed tones, a siren rang out into the night as two figures jumped from an upper window, landing clumsily onto a balcony below.  
Arsene's hand automatically flew to his rapier as he began running to the scene, staying in the shadows of the city as the alarm screeched in the otherwise silent night. The parents watched Ryuji frantically look down to the street, then to Akira, before heaving a leg over the railing and jumping into the street.  
"He's a goddamn idiot" Captain whispered angrily,sprinting from Arsene's side, who put a hand to the pirate's chest in protest. Ryuji began to descend, only for Akira's gloved hand to grip onto his friend's coat at the last possible moment. Even without the microphones, the men heard Akira's distressed and angry shouting.  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"  
Captain Kidd watched as Akira hefted Ryuji to his feet and directed him to climb the side of the building. Rung by rung, up the fire escape, police sirens now entered the scene. Removing his hand, Arsene scrambled to the front of the building with the Captain in tow, a wicked grin spread across his face, which was covered with a replica of the Joker mask.  
Skidding to a stop, smile still in place, cop cars sped to the adults with strobe lights of crimson and violet, bathing Arsene in an invigorating glow that seemed to only encourage whatever mischief he had in mind. Pushing his mask onto the bridge of his nose, he flashed a smile to Captain, Arsene swiftly started running in the opposite direction of the boys, laughing something wicked as he lead the cops on an infernal goose chase.  
"Thanks, Pops! We're back at the rendezvous, and we weren't followed. Ready to regroup?" Ryuji's voice bellowed in their ears, followed by labored breathing.  
"That's a copy" Captain begrudgingly answered, turning a corner with Arsene, who was still cackling away.  
Tucking them into an alleyway, Arsene's laughter died down into heavy breathing as he hunched over himself, a sweaty grin on his face.  
"Sorry, mon ami, I'm not as young as I used to be" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"How can you be laughing?" Captain bluntly stated, perplexed by the Frenchman's composure despite the situation, "They- WE almost got caught?!"  
"Would it have mattered if we were caught?" Arsene asked innocently, a grim light sparking in his eyes, "We could just crush them if things got out of hand"  
Arsene's hand absentmindedly wrapped around the handle of his sword as he surveyed the buildings around them, not skipping a beat. He walked to the edge of the alley, seeming to take a patrol of the area, where he hoped to rest for a moment.  
"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice echoed, the sound of crazed footsteps pummeling down the asphalt towards them. Their heads snapped to the figure, who's chest glinted in the moonlight; a cop.  
Before Captain Kidd could move, Arsene was already taking action, running towards the police man with calculated feriousity. The pirate watched a gloved hand connect with the cop's cheek, Arsene's eyes focused and unbothered as a sickening crunch bounced about the alley. A red clothed leg lifted to the police man's side, the thief's boot lodging itself into the man's rib cage, effectively forcing his body into a nearby wall, blood splattering from his mouth onto the pavement.  
"Allons-y, Captain!" Arsene yelled, already taking Kidd's hand and running to the rendezvous.  
"That was…" The pirate started, at a loss for words as they climbed onto a rooftop.  
"Badass?" Arsene finished, cracking his knuckles as they walked across roofs, no need to rush. A cocky smirk smoothed over his features, Captain almost agape.

The moon shone through the Kurusu household, the smell of chocolate wafting through the air, Arsene snuggled on the couch with a cup of cocoa, patiently awaiting his son's arrival.  
"So? How'd it go? It went well, yes?" Arsene excitedly asked as his son walked through the door, waiting for an answer. The look on Akira's face spoke volumes about the night he had, sitting next to his father on the couch.  
"It was terrible!" Akira wailed, covering his face with a throw pillow. His father offered a cup of hot chocolate he had prepared in advance, Akira taking it hesitantly.  
"What happened with Ryuji?" Arsene coaxed, "Did you get date night jitters? Did he?"  
"No...it was just...so AWKWARD" Akira howled, burying his face in the pillow once more. "I accidentally stepped on his foot while we were walking and…" The sentence dragged off into the depths of the pillow fluff.  
"Didn't catch that"  
"Mmfnmfm"  
"Akira, come on, it couldn't have been that bad" Arsene consoled, sipping some hot chocolate.  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" Akira nearly yelled, cheeks hot and face flushed scarlet as he stood from the couch. "GoOd NiGhT" His voice cracked, rushing off to his room without another word, Arsene too surprised to follow him.  
Grabbing his phone, he pressed on Captain's contact, who picked up almost immediately. The two parents spent nearly an hour comparing their son's reactions and interpretations of the night. Arsene's face flushed as they talked, the events almost seeming like it had happened in a vice versa way, but he brushed off the feeling as they gossiped. It would be this night in particular that would strike Arsene, the first night in many that Akira would come home flustered and refusing to really talk about his night.  
Arsene's friendship with Captain had only grown since their first meeting almost 3 years ago, the two men getting so close as to reveal their alter egos to each other. The thieves went on countless missions together, having dinner on occasion and going as far as to go on day trips with their sons more than once. 

All the needless arguments, the time spent together, it seemed to lead up to this moment. A marriage that would commemorate the starting point of a new chapter in Akira's life, an additional step in growing up that left his father speechless. Arsene stood next to his son, his crimson suit a striking contrast to the white and black atmosphere,the dramatic flair brought comfort to Akira, whose stomach was in knots at the start of the ceremony. The groom's stark white tuxedo shone in the light of the church, a top hat seated upon his jet black hair, complete with a 2 inch high heel of sparkling raspberry that matched his hat band. The ensemble was designed as to make Akira shine in the spotlight of his special day, yet not force his father to dress more plainly than he wished.  
Sunlight beamed through stained glass windows, bathing the congregation in cherry and emerald hues. Velvet carpet crushed underfoot as the familiar sound of footsteps thumped from behind the large doors at the end of the room, floral wreaths rustling as entrance was opened, Akira's eyes pinned to the figure, who was clad in silken midnight, masking the butterflies that lied beneath the suit.  
The entire church held its breath as Ryuji walked shyly down the aisle, his signature shark-like smile stretched across his face, a small crown of brightly colored tangerine and baby pink blossoms atop his neatly spiked hair. As he tenderly took Akira's hands in his, the marriage ceremony started with the light chiming of bells, the music putting all the participants at ease. Arsene watched in awe, his son putting his heart on display in front of their closest friends and family.  
A call for the rings was made, at which Akira's cat, Morgana,scampered down the aisle with the rings, a bright yellow bow making the cat seemingly strut. All patrons smiled down at the kitten, who's attitude seemed almost prideful in his responsibilities. Taking the rings, the boys bestowed them upon each other, hand in hand.  
"Do you, Ryuji Sakamoto, take Akira Kurusu, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Their friend, Makoto,who had become an ordained minister simply for this wedding, asked, "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
Ryuji's grin seemed to widen, much to Arsene's surprise, his dark eyes sparkling with joyous tears.  
"Hell yeah, I do" Ryuji said, voice tight yet excited, like a child who had just been promised the world and more. Behind him, Captain Kidd had a matching grin, shooting a glance to Arsene, who returned the kind gesture.  
Makoto rolled her eyes, continuing with the service.  
"Do you,Akira Kurusu," Arsene nearly jumped out of his skin at the statement, " take Ryuji Sakamoto, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
Akira starred in Ryuji's eyes, his flush mirroring how it had been on their first date, a giddy smile gracing him.  
"I do"  
"By the power invested in me by the state, I pronounce you man and husband" Makoto, who had been fairly neutral the entire time, smiled as she finished, "You may now kiss the groom"  
Arsene watched in exasperated silence, as his son plucked the top hat from his head and covered their faces with it, a dramatic and exaggerated gesture that caused the crowd to cheer. Just like he taught him.  
The crowd of Akira and Ryuji's peers stood, throwing handfuls of rice at the boys as they ran hand in hand down the aisle and towards their car, anxious to start the reception.

The reception party went smoothly, their friends making toasts in their honor, each touching in their own way.  
"I've known Ryuji since middle school, and although we haven't always gotten along, I'm happy to be here today to celebrate such a special day with him and Akira,who's been like a brother to me since the day we met," Ann proclaimed, raising her champagne flute, "A toast! To a long marriage and a bright future!"  
"It has been a delight to get to know these two, they helped save me from an unfortunate circumstance, and for that, I owe them my career," Yusuke said with calm countenance, pushing his wine glass into the air with fierce determination, "A toast! To an everlasting love between them!"  
"Akira is my older brother by close familial relations, and so its traditional for me to speak here," Futaba bluntly stated, raising a glass of water skywards, "A toast, to their shared prosperity!"  
Soon, the lights in the venue dimmed, allowing the pulsating bulbs of the dance floor to illuminate the room. The crowd surrounded the ball room, circling on Akira and Ryuji, who were gracefully in sync as they danced, whispering to one another. Bright white and pink light highlighted their forms, their movements fluid and stable as their feet paced flawlessly across the dance floor.  
As the song ended, Akira twirled Ryuji's hand up and up, until the blonde was energetically spinning in time with the music, stopping abruptly as their time dancing came to an end. Separating, the two walked to opposite sides of the dancefloor, meeting their fathers with outstretched hands.  
Arsene took his son's hand, slow dancing in time with the song playing, which was nothing extraordinarily special. Captain Kidd and Ryuji seemed to be doing the same from the other side of the room.  
"How are doing tonight? Good, yes?" Arsene inquired, looking down at Akira, who agreed. "Mon petit soldat, I can't tell you how impressed I am tonight" Arsene said, calling Akira by an old, and dear pet name.  
"Thanks, Dad" Akira acknowledged, not feeling awkward in the slightest by his father's embarrassing kindness. "I'm really glad you came tonight"  
"Why wouldn't I? You're my son" Arsene responded, shuffling his feet, "Akira, you've been my pride, my joy, since the day I brought you home, always so calm and content with life, and honestly, you're a father's dream come true. You've grown from a little cherub into a powerful young man, and I couldn't have asked for not only a better son, but for a better successor," Arsene said, tears springing from the corners of his eyes as he held his son's hand tightly, "Akira, I love you, and I am immensely proud of you"  
Akira gazed up at his father, his own eyes becoming glossy with emotion, a bright smile tugging on his lips as he suddenly lunged closer to Arsene, wrapping him in a loving embrace.  
"I love you too,Dad" 

Fast paced music pulsed through the venue, rainbow colored lights flashing to life like stars against the black shadows. Akira and Ryuji danced in a circle with their friends, all sharing smiles and swaying with the guiding hands of the music and just a little alcohol.  
Arsene stood awkwardly to the sidelines, nursing a cup as he watched the others. From across the dance floor, he reflected on his parenting, fairly confident in himself and please with his son. He was so lost in thought, reminiscing, that he failed to notice Captain walking towards him.  
"Hey, Arsene! How're you likin' the party?" Captain laughed, clapping a hand on Arsene's shoulder.  
"Oh? Yes, I am enjoying myself" Arsene mumbled,his heart strings being tugged in a way he hadn't expected, "and you?"  
"I'm havin' a great time, I can't believe they're all grown up," Captain said, looking down at his shoes with a despair Arsene couldn't place.  
Arsene peered out of the corner of his eye, Captain's form cumberous and jaunty, his hand still gripping Arsene's shoulder for an awkward amount of time. He sighed lightly and swallowed any butterflies that were still flitting about after all this time.  
"Come on, Kidd, this is a wedding, let's not get all chummy," Arsene persisted, pulling himself to stand in front of the Captain, a usual wave of confidence coursing through him. He offered a gloved hand to the pirate, bashfully turning his head as he continued, "How about you dance with me?"  
Captain's gaze snapped up in surprise, mouth agape and he stuttered,  
"What-"  
Arsene rolled his eyes, using the same hand to take Captain's, pulling him onto the dancefloor with a powerful tug.  
"Dance with me" He said, soft in tone, so that he was only heard by the Captain.  
The pirate grasped Arsene's hip as a slow song began to play, the thief placing a hand on Captain's shoulder gingerly. They danced, Arsene instructing his friend calmly, Captain a nervous wreck.  
From their spot at the center, Akira and Ryuji watched in silent contempt at their fathers, glad that they had finally made a step in the right direction. A step to the future, one of shared love and happiness, of confidence in those around them...and Arsene, he'd be there for Akira, no matter what.


End file.
